Information about real world entities (such as actors, movies, TV shows, seasons of TV shows, episodes of TV shows, directors, etc.) can exist in multiple digital domains and/or systems. Different systems represent and/or manage these entities in different ways. Different systems may also identify and/or reference these entities using different identifiers. For example, a particular movie may have different representation and identifiers in different systems such as TV schedules on different TV platforms, video on demand (VOD) systems, and websites.
Each of such systems typically has a limited view of an entity and the attributes and relationships associated with the entity. Such a limited view of each entity typically results in different systems having different information about the entities, thereby restricting the potential value that can be obtained from the data when used in a range of applications such as end-user experiences and data analytics. In addition, each system may have views on entities which may be subject to and/or part of an editorial construct of the system in question. For example, different systems may represent entities, attributes, and/or relationships differently.
In accordance with common practice various features shown in the drawings may not be drawn to scale, as the dimensions of various features may be arbitrarily expanded or reduced for clarity. Moreover, the drawings may not depict all of the aspects and/or variants of a given system, method or device admitted by the specification. Finally, like reference numerals may be used to denote like features throughout the specification and figures.